Torturing
by jipsy.thesplitz
Summary: Torturing Rose and the Doctor! Each chapter brings a different form of torture to my 2 favourite characters, whether it be nightmares, hallucinations, or illnesses. Made only to satisfy my weird fetish for torturing Rose and the Doctor. Maybe Rx10? Rated M to be safe, not really sure if I'll get that far.


**Hey readers! So if you've read any of my other stories, you'll know that I love nothing more than torturing the living hell out of my characters. My friends call me angsty. I call me creative. And a horrible person. Well, if you like angst, this is the PERFECT story for you. I have literally put every angsty story idea I have ever had and put it into one story, probably about one idea per chapter. I'm gonna torture my characters, which is why I've called this story TORTURING! IMPORTANT: The chapters WILL NOT flow together. They are all completely different situations, many of which will not be canon. Most of these "episodes" will probably NOT have happy endings. I may or may not throw some other characters into this story but it is first and foremost a ROSE and 10 torturing session. Enjoy!**

**Hypothermia**

Rose and the Doctor were running for their lives. Again. They had just escaped from the Astovian jail, and were now being pursued by an army of Astovian guards. Rose had insisted on insulting the Astovian governor for not helping the poor and the sick in his zone on the planet, and they had been tried and found guilty for treason, thus their being thrown into jail. They were stripped from their clothes and were handed ripped robes, which were brown and looked as though they were made out of sacks. They were thrown into separate cells, much to Rose's dismay, as Asovia was known for being very cold. Astovians were cold blooded, so the near-freezing temperatures of their planet did not bother them. The Doctor also didn't mind, as his Time Lord biology was able to adapt to his surroundings, regulating his body heat. Rose, on the other hand, was a human, and was unable to acclimatize herself to the bitter temperature. She sat in her room, shivering, clutching to the sack that she was wearing. Her only hope in not freezing to death was from the Doctor, who was reaching through the bars of his cell and whispering words of encouragement to her, reminding her that soon they would be in the warmth of the TARDIS again. After spending a day and a half locked in their cells, the Doctor and Rose had formulated a plan to distract the guards and leave the jail house to go to the TARDIS. Their plan was successful; they had distracted the guards and had escaped the prison easily. They had forgotten to retrieve their clothes, though, so they were running through the towns of Astovia with not much more than a large potato sack to keep them warm.

"C'mon, Rose, catch up! We're nearly there! Well, not nearly, exactly, but that's okay." The Doctor was running, and Rose was behind him, but she was starting to slow down.

"Doctor, I'm tired. I can't run anymore." Rose panted, but she hardly got the words out.

The Doctor frowned, but kept running.

"Rose, are you alright? Because I can keep going. Superior Time Lord, that's me, with superior Time Lord biology. Barely ever get tired, barely ever get sick. Unlike you humans, always faltering... You're a human, Rose! You can't keep running! It's nearly 30° out here!"

He sharply turned around to face his companion, who now had blue-tinted skin and was shivering uncontrollably.

"Rose!"

The Doctor ran to her as she lost her footing and began to fall. He lifted her up, and she closed her eyes as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"You're warm," she breathed. "Where are we?"

Worried, the Doctor, holding Rose, took a sharp corner and ran Rose into one of the houses in the village. It looked more like a hut, as it had only one floor and a roof made of straw-like shoots. The Doctor looked out of the window, and saw the prison guards rush past the hut; they hadn't seen Rose or the Doctor. The Doctor mentally went over some symptoms of hypothermia. _Constant shivering, check. Tiredness, check. Cold skin, check._The Doctor knit his brows. She had all the symptoms of mild hypothermia. He was about to check to see if Rose had any symptoms of more severe hypothermia, but he decided to get some clothes on her first, as she was cold as ice. He ran around the small hut for a bit before settling on a couple of thick, woollen, quilts. He wrapped them around Rose and knelt in front of her, as she was currently sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Rose, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get you warm, and then I going to bring you to the TARDIS. Does hat sound like a good plan to you?"

Rose was looking around the hut aimlessly, obviously not paying attention to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I can't... I don't... I don't want this on, it's too cold."

She started pulling off the blankets that were residing on her shoulders. The Doctor kept a firm grip on her, and did not allow her to take them off.

"No, get off of me, it's too cold."

The Doctor sighed.

"You have hypothermia. A symptom of hypothermia can be confusion and lack of judgement. You'll be even colder if you take the blankets off."

"But Doctor, they're freezing!"

"Shh."

The Doctor took Rose into his arms and hugged her, as he tried to raise his body heat to warm up Rose. He looked her in the eyes, and found her pupils dilated.

"I need you to give me your arm so I can check your pulse."

"But it's cold," she whimpered. Her teeth started to chatter. "S-s-so cold."

She ended up weakly extending her arm to him, and he let his fingers fall on her wrist. He felt a frail and irregular beat, and decided that the best thing for her was the TARDIS infirmary. Definitely.

"Rose," the Doctor started, "I know it's cold, and I know you don't feel well, but I need to take you back to the TARDIS, okay? I'll carry you, you don't even have to walk. I can run, too, and we can get there faster. I know you don't want to, but I can't help you without the TARDIS."

Rose gave a feeble attempt at a nod, but it looked more like she had dropped her head. The Doctor took it as a yes, and began to help her up. Upon standing, she fell immediately unconscious, and right into his open arms. He wrapped the blankets around her once more, and sprinted out of the small hut. He only felt worse for Rose when he left the shelter; it had started snowing.


End file.
